Desde que te conosi
by my luixina histories
Summary: Galaxina conoce a luis, y desde entonces se a enamorado de el


Galaxina habia escapado de su mundo al igual que su hermana, ella estaba dormida durante todo el viaje, cuando desperto vio que no estaba en su nave en su lugar estaba en un cuarto, ella miro el cuarto, estaba pintado de azul cielo, estaba un poco oscuro, no habia muchos muebles en el cuarto pero noto una silla donde estaba una figura oscura centada a su lado, ella se sentia un poco asustada, la figura oscura se dio cuenta de que ella habia despertado

"Buenos dias, que bueno que despiertas" dijo la figura misteriosa, el noto que se veia nerviosa "no te preocupes, no te hare daño"

"¿Quien eres tu?" dijo Galaxina con un poco asustada

"Mi nombre es Luis, yo te traje aqui ya que llegaste ayer en la noche, y dime ¿quien eres tu?" el se hacerco hacia la ventana y la abrio

Galaxina noto que el era un zorro grande, parecia como de su edad, era color azul celeste, tenia una cola larga que terminaba de color blanco al final

"Mi nombre es Galaxina the seedrian, vengo de un planeta lejano y estoy buscando a mi hermana llamada Cosmo"

"Espera, tu hermana no es como tu, mas pequeña, pelo verde, igual que su vestido y 2 rosas en su cabeza" dijo con curicidad

"Si, es ella, ¿sabes en donde esta?" dijo con alegria

"Si, ella no vive muy lejos de aqui, deja te traigo un telefono para que hables con ella, y de paso desayunas algo"

"Bueno, deja me levanto para el desayuno"

"Por favor quedate acostada, yo personalmente te traire el desayuno"

"Bueno gracias" dijo un poco sonrojada

Luis fue por el desayuno y por el telefono, cuando Galaxina termino el desayuno el le marco el telefono y se lo dio a Galaxina para que hable con su hermana, al escuchar su voz sintio un gran alivio y un poco de calma por que no confiava mucho en Luis, cuando se levanto Luis la llevo Para que conociera a sus amiga, La primera una una conejita llamda Cream

"Galaxina, te presento a mi amiga cream, cream ella es Galaxina es la hermana de Cosmo"

"Awww, sin duda eres la niña mas hermosa que e visto, me recuerdas a mi hermanita" dijo con una gran sonrisa

"Gracias, tu tambien eres muy bonita, ¿verdad Luis?"

"Ehh... si lo es" dijo un poco sonrojado

"Falta presentarte a mi mama, mama Luis trajo a la hermana de Cosmo" dijo con una sonrisa muy grande

"Hola, yo soy Vainilla, es un gusto conocerte"

"El gusto es mio, no me dijiste que tenias novia" dijo un poco confundida

"De hecho no es mi novia, es una amiga que me esta cuidando"

"¿cuidando?" dijo confundida

Luis le explico todo lo que habia pasado (esto esta en el blog de el diario de cosmo the seedrian pero les resumire, Luis es humano pero sufrio un accidente que lo separo de su familia, el salio muy lastimado pero un amigo llamado Fred le salvo la vida pero tenia que convertirlo en un zorro despues de unos meses Vainilla lo encontro y decidio cuidarlo hasta que encuentre a su familia) despues de explicarlo Cosmo llego con su hermana, ella se lo llevo a su casa y ahi se pusieron a hablar, duraron media hora hasta que Galaxina le pregunto

"Hermana, dime tu amigo Luis, ¿como es?"

"Es muy lindo, el me ayudo a hacer esta casa y es muy divertido"

"Si, lo note"

"Por cierto, la primera vez que lo conoci me dio miedo pero ahora es muy buen amigo"

"Ami igual, pero en el fondo el tiene un buen corazon" dijo con un suspiro

"A ti te gusta ¿verdad?" dijo muy segura

"¿Que? no, lo acabo de conocer"

"Hermana yo te conosco, ademas a mi me gusta alguien"

"¿A si, quien?"

"Se llama Colas, es el mejor amigo de Luis"

"Bueno, mas vale que lo presentes" dijo con una risita

Los dias pasaron y Galaxina conocio a todos los amigos de Cosmo, en especial a Colas, miro que se parecia mucho a Luis tanto en el fisico como en las emociones, ellas recibieron un mensaje de que su mama iria con ellas para quedarse con ellas, las dos salieron y fueron a comprar cosas para su mama, de regreso se encontraron con Luis y Colas en un bosque

"Hola amigos que susede" dijo Cosmo con una sonrisa

"Vamos a buscar algo en el bosque ¿quieren venir?" Dijo Colas

"Nos gustaria pero tenemos cosas" Dijo Galaxina tristemente

"No importa las esperamos" dijo Luis sonriendo

"De acuerdo" dijo Cosmo y se fue a dejar las cosas con su hermana, cuando regresaron se dividieron en 2 grupos Colas se fue con Cosmo y Luis se fue con Galaxina ya que el camino se dividio. pasaron 5 minutos y Galaxina se sentia un poco mal

"¿Te pasa algo?" dijo luis

"No, solo estoy escuchando voces, los seedrian tienen esa habilidad"

"Valla, eres..."

"Rara lo se" dijo algo triste

"No... de hecho increible, si haci eres tu yo te quiero haci"

"Aww Luis, ese es muy lindo" dijo sonrojada

"Gracias, se esta haciendo noche, regresemos, de todas formas tengo una linterna"

"Bueno... Luis, tengo un poco de miedo, ¿me puedes tomar la mano?" dijo muy apenada

"Si eso te hace sentir tranquila adelante" dijo con voz suave

Salieron del bosque sin encontrar nada, Galaxina no le habia dicho a su hermana nada sobre lo que paso con Luis, pasaron los dias y vieron algo caer del cielo en la noche, fueron pero no encontraron nada, fueron Colas para ver si sabia algo pero encontraron a algo muy especial

"¿Mama?" dijieron las 2

"Si niñas, soy yo vengan"

Las dos chicas fueron por con su mama y la llevaron a su casa

"Bien mama, ¿por que estabas en casa de mi amigo Colas?"

"Cuando llegue aqui pense que debia buscar un lugar en donde quedarme, pero su amigo Luis me encontro, yo no confiava mucho pero cuando me dijo que las conosia una sonrisa me llego y en eso llegaron ustedes"

"Bueno mama, ellos son muy bueno amigos" dijo Cosmo

"Lo se, por cierto Galaxina, creo que ese chico Luis le gustas"

"¿Enserio mama, que te hace decirlo?"

"Bueno, cada vez que preguntaba por ti note como se sonrojaba, y como me trato a mi creo que a ti te trata muy bien"

"Bueno mama, tienes razon pero ¿tu crees que me quiera como novia?"

Bueno solo hay una manera de saberlo

Pasaron los meses y la familia de Luis por fin habia aparecido, Luis volvio a su cuerpo normal, Galaxina la primera vez que lo vio se sorprendio y se le hizo muy lindo, la seguia tratando igual, penso que deveria decirle lo que siente de una vez, todos fueron a buscar a la reina que resulta ser la madre de Earthia yla abuela de Cosmo y Galaxina, Celestia las ayuda a escapar pero ella se tubo que quedar, todos se fueron el tifon azul, en una noche Galaxina queria decirle lo que siente por luis, fue a su cuarto.

"Luis, ¿puedo pasar?"

"Claro"

Cuando Galaxina paso a su cuarto se llevo una sorpresa

"¿todavia tienes tu cola?" dijo con sorpresa

"Si, me encariñe con ella, pero si quieres la puedo ocultar"

"No Luis, de hecho me gusta, asi eres tu y te quiero" dijo con una sonrisa

"Gracias, Galaxina ¿a que veniste a mi cuarto?" dijo con curiosidad

"Luis, te querias decir que gracias por todo lo que has hecho y... te amo"

"Yo... tambien te amo, amo la primera vez que te vi, tos ojos morados, esa calida sonrisa"

"Yo amo lo gentil que eres, tu cola color azul celeste, ¿puedo acariciarla?"

"Si, y ¿puedo tocar tus hermosos petalos"

"Claro Luis"

Los dos sientirton como se amaban entre los dos, sus labios se tocaron el varias veces, decidieron irse antes de caunsar probelams para mañana decilre a todos la gran noticia


End file.
